


Glittery Dust

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2018 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: “Arthur! Arthur! Can you hear me?” Merlin’s voice rings in his ears, making his head spin, forcing a groan past his lips.He remembers the three fae girls talking to him, friendly, smiling, their fleeting touches and tinkling laugh. He remembers his initial distrust and how it slowly melted away, how he didn’t protest being led away to an empty room. He remembers glittery dust and sweet wine. And then…(Attempted noncon is NOT Merlin/Arthur.)





	Glittery Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th week of Pornalot 2018 - prompt: supernatural

“Arthur! Arthur! Can you hear me?” Merlin’s voice rings in his ears, making his head spin, forcing a groan past his lips. 

He remembers the three fae girls talking to him, friendly, smiling, their fleeting touches and tinkling laugh. He remembers his initial distrust and how it slowly melted away, how he didn’t protest being led away to an empty room. He remembers glittery dust and sweet wine. And then… Smiles turned to smirks, touches to tight grip. Harsh words whispered into his ears.

“The prophecy is a lie.”

“You don’t belong here.”

“Inferior.”

“Nothing more than a slave.”

He remembers trying to fight, losing his footing, breath knocked out of him as he lands on his back, sharp pain of a shoe digging into his stomach. He remembers hands on his body, buttons of his shirt and jeans forced open, his body heavy, uncooperative, tears in his eyes, his lips moving without a sound. 

Vicious shudder runs through his limbs.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s voice is urgent, filled with worry.

He remembers sudden freedom, strange weightlessness, gentle touch, soothing voice, welcoming darkness.

He forces his eyes open, tries to speak but manages only a heavy sigh instead.

“Good, good,” Merlin says, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. “Stay with me.”

Another shudder tears through his body, heat flaring in his groin. The physical need is urgent, painful, unwanted. He tries to turn, to conceal his hardness, his shame, but his body lacks its strength. He manages to turn his head away at least.

“I’m sorry for what they did to you,” Merlin whispers. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

A sob escapes Arthur’s lips. Here he is, lying in Merlin’s bed, smelling Merlin’s shampoo from the pillow he’s resting on, his greatest desire so close and yet so far away, his chances forever tainted by hate crime.

“They used fairy powder and fae magic. Sex magic. There’s no telling how long the effects will last if someone doesn’t help you… uh... reach completion,” Merlin says, his voice trembling. “Is there someone I could get for you?”

“No,” Arthur breathes out, grinding his teeth against the wave of yearning that hits him.

“There must be someone,” Merlin pleads.

Arthur shakes his head.

“The pain will get worse. I can’t watch you hurt like that,” Merlin says, pain audible in his own voice.

“I’ll be fine,” Arthur grits out, a short hiss of pain escaping him as cramps run through his belly.

“Is it because they don’t want you back?” Merlin asks, frantic. “I could… I could… help. I know I’m not enough, but I could glamour myself. Bring you off like that. Just tell me their name.”

The deep sadness in Merlin’s voice makes Arthur look up at him, at the man that means everything to him, the most powerful supernatural being of current century, the man who deserves the world and only happiness, not Arthur, natural, imperfect, damaged. 

‘There’s no one,’ he wants to say, but he can’t. He can’t call Merlin no one.

“Merlin,” he murmurs, not meaning it as an answer and still stupidly hoping it might be accepted as one.

“I can’t watch you hurt like that,” Merlin repeats, slumping down from where he was hovering over Arthur, his forehead now resting on Arthur’s breastbone. 

Even this innocent touch eases the ache in Arthur’s stomach, makes it easier to breathe. 

“I want you to always be you,” Arthur says, the relief making him recklessly honest. 

There’s no way to tell whether Merlin understood the hidden meaning behind Arthur’s words. Seconds tick by. Arthur sighs, closing his eyes, trying to enjoy the brief respite before the pain returns in full force. 

He doesn’t move when Merlin finally lifts his head off Arthur’s chest, when the mattress moves with his shuffling, when fingers caress his face. He doesn’t move when Merlin brushes his lips against his for the first, second, third time, when he rests his forehead against Arthur’s. He only moves when a dejected sigh escapes Merlin’s lips, leaning in for a kiss before Merlin can pull away. 

He gives in to his selfish yearning and want, holding Merlin close with arms that are suddenly no longer heavy. He licks into Merlin’s mouth, his hands exploring the long line of his back. 

He rolls them over, the need taking over. He licks and bites at Merlin’s neck, rubbing himself against Merlin’s thigh, getting off on the soft gasps spilling from Merlin’s mouth. He can do nothing but thrust blindly in the last few seconds before his orgasm washes over him, stealing his strength away, making him collapse on top of Merlin like a puppet with its strings cut. 

He feels weight of the enchantment lift off his body and he laughs against Merlin’s skin, rolling himself off of Merlin as his aftershocks subside. 

He guides his hand to Merlin’s groin and moves in for a kiss, but Merlin evades him.

“You don’t have to do that,” he says, not meeting Arthur’s eyes. 

It hits Arthur like a cold shower, makes him jerk his hand away. What if…

“You don’t want me,” he gasps, pulling himself from the comfort of Merlin’s body heat. “You didn’t want that,” he whispers, horrified. “I’m no better than them.”

“No,” Merlin cries out. “You’re nothing like them.”

“You shouldn’t have…” Arthur starts, shaking his head, disgusted with himself.

“I want you,” Merlin says, pressing himself to Arthur.

“Then why did you pull away?”

“Because I’m an idiot,” Merlin says with a sheepish grin. “But based on the events of the last hour I’d say you’re an idiot too.”

Arthur huffs out a laugh and doesn’t resist when Merlin leans in for a kiss, instead uses it as a chance to finally slip his hand inside Merlin’s trousers for some much needed reciprocation. 

He feels hope and love and beginnings of true happiness bubbling in his chest. For the first time in his life Arthur believes in destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
